Gosei Yoshi’s First Gosei Great Fight
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: The following story takes place during the 2nd episode of Goseiger. Yoshi is now a Goseiger and now, he can use Gosei Great! Read on for this adventurous story!


**This story is inspired by the 2****nd**** episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Disclaimer: Yoshi and all related characters are trademarks of Nintendo and Tensou Sentai Goseiger are trademarks of Toei.**

It's another great day at the Mushroom Kingdom where Yoshi was watching the Goseigers combine to create Gosei Great. He was amazed when the Goseigers battle a bigger monster using that giant robot and when they got to use the Victory Charge card, the monster was defeated with the Great Strike. Yoshi said, "Wow, now that's some great power! If I can use Gosei Great, then I can use the Great Strike finishing move. Well, let's go to television. Warp Pipe, teleport me to Tensou Sentai Goseiger!"

"You got it, warping to the show… now!" the Warp Pipe replied as Yoshi got inside.

When he got there, he saw the Goseigers smiling at him. Yoshi said, "There they are. Hey, Alata!"

"Yoshi, you made it." Alata replied, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great and I'm so glad to be back here. So, this is your giant robot?"

"That's right. This is Gosei Great. It can be combined when we summon our Gosei Machines and when we combine, we say Tensou Gattai and our Gosei Machines transformed to Gosei Great. Then we use our Victory Charge card to do a Great Strike. One slash and the monster is defeated!" Alata said, "Well, are you ready for your first Gosei Great battle all by yourself?"

"I guess I can give it a go but we need a big monster and I need 5 Gosei Machines to perform the transformation."

"Here, use this card. This card summons all 5 Gosei Machines at the same time and if you're ready to combine, just say 'Tensou Gattai' and insert your Gosei Great card. Now, become Gosei Yoshi and get ready because here comes a big monster. We'll be rooting for you!"

"OK, I'll do my best and thanks for the special card. Now, I must transform!" Yoshi replied as he placed his Gosei Yoshi Change Card in the Tensouder. He said, "Change Card, Tensou!"

"Change, Goseiger!" the Tensouder replied as Yoshi transformed himself to his Goseiger form, Gosei Yoshi!

"OK, now for the Gosei Machines. All Gosei Machine Card, Tensou!" Gosei Yoshi said as he placed the card inside. The Tensouder replied, "Summon, Gosei Dragon, Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Snake, Gosei Tiger, Gosei Shark!"

And then, all of the Gosei Machines came in to help Yoshi. Gosei Yoshi hopped in to the Gosei Dragon and said, "Wow, I'm inside Gosei Dragon. This is so cool. Now, let's place the Tensouder and let's do it! Tensouder, set!"

He placed the Tensouder on the controls and then, Gosei Yoshi began to attack the monster. The monster shot a few beams towards him bit it missed the Gosei Dragon. Gosei Yoshi attacks by saying, "Dragon Fire Breath!"

With the phrase shouted, Gosei Dragon breathed fire and it hit the enemy!

"Alright, that did it! Now it's time to combine these 5 Gosei Machines and turn it to Gosei Great! Here goes, Gosei Great Card!"

With the phrase shouted, the Gosei Great Card appeared in his hand. He opened the Tensouder and said, "Gotcha!"

"All right, it's time to combine! Gosei Dragon, Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Snake, Gosei Tiger, Gosei Shark, combine to form Gosei Great! Tensou… _**GATTAI!!**_"

He placed the card inside and the Tensouder said, "Combine, Gosei Great!"

Gosei Snake and Gosei Tiger formed the legs while Gosei Dragon came in to form the body. Gosei Yoshi said, "So far, so good! Now, Gosei Shark and Gosei Phoenix, form the arms and finish the transformation!"

And so they did.

When all machines are joined together, the head of Gosei Great appeared, finishing the transformation. Yoshi hopped in to the cockpit and said, "Gosei Great, Descend! It worked, the transformation worked. I'm inside Gosei Great! This is so cool! Now let's battle! Dragon Sword!"

So Gosei Great started the battle with his Dragon Sword and began to attack. The battle continued on and everything runs smoothly. The Goseigers saw the battle and Hyde said, "Way to go, Gosei Yoshi. Keep it up!"

"You can do it!" Eri added.

"Go get 'em!" added Alata

When the battle is about to end, Gosei Yoshi said, "Alright, it's time for the Great Strike finishing move and to do that, I need this! The Victory Charge Card. Let's do it, Victory Charge Card, Tensou!!"

He placed the card in the Tensouder and the Tensouder said, "Victory Charge!"

The Dragon Sword began to charge up as Gosei Yoshi is about to strike. "OK, the attack is set and all I need to do now is to say the special chant and then, it's time to attack! Well, here goes! We Gosei Angels shall bequeath judgment upon your twisted soul! Great… _**STRIKE!!!**_"

With the chant said and the attack shouted, Gosei Great unleashed the finishing move, the Great Strike! He slashed the monster with one big slash and Gosei Yoshi counts down to the explosion, "3, 2, 1... Defeated!!"

And the monster explodes thanks to the Great Strike. Gosei Yoshi has done it!

"I did it, I defeated the monster! Thanks Gosei Great! You're so cool!"

The Goseigers cheered for him as Gosei Yoshi came to the cheers of the crowd. Alata said, "Well done Gosei Yoshi, you defeated the monster. You are a Goseiger!"

"Thanks, Goseiger on 3?"

"One, two, three… GOSEIGER!" everyone shouted as they did their pose but as they begin to celebrate, they saw another monster coming in and it's a bit bigger. The Goseigers decided that now it's a good time for Gosei Great! Gosei Yoshi said, "Tensou Gattai?"

"OK!" The Goseigers replied as they used their Gosei Great card. The Tensouder said, "Combine, Gosei Great!"

Then all of the Gosei Machines transformed to Gosei Great once again. Everyone said, "Gosei Great, Descend!"

"Looks like the 6 of us are doing battle this time and I'll say the chant just to be safe so we can do the Great Strike! Let's battle!" Gosei Yoshi said as the battle begins.

So the battle went nice and smooth and everyone is giving everything they got. When the battle is about to end, Gosei Red said, "Gosei Yoshi, do you have the Victory Charge card?"

"I do have that card right here in my hand. One Great Strike for the enemy, coming up!" Gosei Yoshi replied as he placed the Victory Charge card in the Tensouder. Then he said, "And, Tensou!"

"Victory Charge!" The Tensouder replied as Gosei Great was ready for the Great Strike finishing move. The Goseigers said, "We Gosei Angels shall bequeath judgement upon your twisted soul!"

When the sword reached full power, the Goseigers shouted the attack. Gosei Red said, "Great..."

"**_STRIKE!!_**" Gosei Yoshi added as Gosei Great unleashed the attack. The monster then explodes as the Goseigers said, "We did it! Great job guys and nice use of the attack, Gosei Yoshi!"

"Thanks, I knew that card could come in handy!" Gosei Yoshi replied as the sun begins to set on Gosei Great.


End file.
